Chlorine dioxide gas is useful for food preservation, laboratory research, disinfecting drinking water and a variety of other applications. There is a need in the art to provide a composition for producing chlorine dioxide gas that remains stable during storage at varied storage times until it is ready to be used to produce chlorine dioxide and exposed to environmental humidity. Furthermore, there is a need in the art to provide a composition for producing chlorine dioxide gas that provides consistent production of chlorine dioxide regardless of the relative humidity it is exposed to after storage.